Flavor
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah mengenai Hinata, pinata, dan ciuman pertama rasa lemon madu. Nothing's special.


Hanya sebuah kisah mengenai Hinata, _pinata_ , dan ciuman pertama rasa lemon madu. _Nothing's special._

 _..._

 **Flavor (c) Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[I don't gain any profit from this fanfiction]**

 **Pairing: [Sasuke U. X Hinata H.]**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot,**

 **[Note: awal dan akhir flashback ditandai ::...::]**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada survei aneh di kalangan siswi kelas 2-B di sekolah menengah Seiran. Hinata tidak luput menjadi korban survei yang entah mengapa 'diwajibkan' untuk seluruh murid perempuan tanpa alasan jelas. Daripada nantinya membuat masalah baru, Hinata memilih mengalah dan menjawab survei dengan perasaan tidak menentu ( _well,_ dimusuhi anak perempuan karena masalah sepele itu hal yang menyebalkan dalam berbagai aspek).

Hinata meraih ujung kertas yang tergeletak manis di lacinya, perlahan menariknya keluar. Jemarinya agak gemetar. Bagaimana bisa tenang, sekilas melihat kuesionernya, rasanya sudah mengusik jiwa jomblo Hinata. Jomblo, iya, kalian tidak salah baca kok.

Pertanyaan nomor satu.

 _Apa kamu sudah pernah mengalami ciuman pertama?_

Wajah Hinata terbakar, langsung panas rasanya. Diam-diam ia melirik sekeliling, kemudian kembali membaca kertas yang mulai lecek karena keringat dingin dari telapak tangannya. Rasanya, ingin menjawab beberapa kuesioner saja seolah tengah berada di lapangan tembak. Menembak atau ditembak. Sejauh ini, Hinata merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaan yang sudah dibacanya. Beberapa orang yang melihat ekspresi gadis itu sekarang mungkin akan salah persepsi dan berpikir bahwa Hinata sedang konstipasi.

Malu-malu, disambarnya sebuah pena bermotif kelinci lantas menuliskan ya atau tidak di sana.

Pandangannya bergulir ke pertanyaan ke dua. Aduhai, Hinata ingin mempertanyakan siapa sejatinya yang begitu niat membuat kuesioner tidak berfaedah ini.

 _Siapa ciuman pertamamu?_

Duh, demi dedemit, Hinata jelas tidak mau mengingat yang satu ini. Oke, _skip,_ barangkali masih ada pertanyaan yang bobotnya lebih waras daripada yang tadi. Ia beralih cepat ke nomor tiga dan yang paling akhir. Hanya untuk dilanda pertanyaan yang makin _nyeleneh._

 _Ciuman pertamammu itu, rasanya seperti apa?_

 _Asdfghjkl_ ... memangnya ini penting?!

Peduli amat kalau orang lain punya ciuman rasa _ramen_ atau jengkol sekalian! Mengapa rasanya survei ini begitu membuat emosi?!

Wajah Hinata membiru. Keningnya berkedut menyakitkan. Pertanyaan boleh mendetail sih, tapi kalau konteksnya begini bagaimana menjawabnya. Ia tidak paham lagi.

Tapi kalau boleh cerita, semua jawaban pertanyaan itu ada dalam sejarah ingatan Hinata yang berusia lima tahun.

 **::...::**

Pesta ulang tahun di kebun belakang rumah keluarga Rock Lee. Bocah-bocah dari TK Himawari diundang berjamaah menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Lee. Bocah berambut jamur gelap itu tengah merayakan tahun kelima setelah dirinya dilahirkan ke dunia (seperti ia sudah paham saja, yang ada di otaknya hanyalah atraksi badut dan limpahan makanan enak semata).

Hyuuga Hinata datang bersama ibunya, Hikari. Ibunya kini berbincang dengan ibu-ibu lain yang datang mengantar anak mereka. Hinata masih menggenggam kartu undangan bermotif _ranger_ kesukaan Lee, ia berjalan ragu-ragu menuju bangku-bangku mungil yang disediakan untuk anak-anak seusianya. Ia duduk di sana, memerhatikan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang tengah mengerubungi Lee untuk memberikannya hadiah. Hinata sendiri sudah memberikan hadiahnya tadi, sebuah buku mewarnai penuh karakter serial kartun _ranger._

Hinata mengamati sekitar, meja dengan kue dan minuman, pohon-pohon yang diikatkan dengan pita-pita berwarna, dan sebuah tali panjang yang dihiasi huruf balok besar bertuliskan ' _Happy Birthday'._

"Ibu, kapan kita akan mengeluarkan _pinata_?" rengek Rock Lee, si bocah tokoh utama hari ini, pada ibunya yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan gelas-gelas plastik untuk menuangkan jus jeruk di dekat teras.

" _Pinata?_ " ulang Hinata, agaknya ia sedikit terusik. _Pinata_. Kata-kata itu sekilas terdengar seperti namanya. Tetapi, Hinata tidak tahu benda apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Oh, sebentar lagi, Sayang. Teman-temanmu belum seluruhnya datang. Bersabarlah, oke?"

Bujukan itu terlihat ampuh, Lee melepas genggamannya dari rok ibunya, ia meraih tongkat kecil berbalut kertas warna-warni dan mengayunkannya semangat, ia memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan memecahkan _pinata._

Hinata menatap penasaran. Ia kembali memerhatikan sekeliling, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia persepsikan sebagai benda yang mereka rujuk sebagai _pinata._ Hinata harus menelan kecewa kala pandangannya tertutup oleh sekelebat wujud hitam. Hinata menengadah, hanya untuk mendapati seorang bocah seumurannya menatapnya dengan wajah menyeramkan. Bocah itu bermata hitam, bajunya hitam, rambutnya gelap, sepatu dan mainan yang ia bawa juga berwarna gelap.

Bocah itu tak kunjung mengalihkan tatapannya.

Sontak, Hinata kaget. Ia memekik, cukup kuat untuk membuat ibunya berlari ke arahnya untuk menenangkannya.

" _O-okaa-san_!"

"Hinata, ada apa?" Hikari memeluk tubuh mungil anaknya. Hinata memendam wajahnya ke tubuh ibunya, menolak lepas. Anak-anak lain ikut terkejut, lantas menatap Hinata dan bocah serba gelap itu.

"Hei, Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku!" Rock Lee maju, mengacungkan tongkat pemukul _pinata_ dengan pose _ranger_ andalannya.

Bocah yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya mendengus singkat, lantas memalingkan kepala. Tampak tidak peduli pada si bocah rambut jamur. Beruntung, Lee bukan anak yang gampang tersinggung.

"Sasuke," Seorang pemuda yang lebih tua mengangkat tubuh mungil Sasuke, "sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak menakuti anak yang lain."

Uchiha Itachi, saudara lelaki Sasuke, untuk ke tiga kalinya dalam sehari harus menjauhkan adiknya yang sangat suka menatap orang lain tanpa berkedip. Sudah sepuluh anak perempuan yang ia buat menangis dalam seminggu. Bagaimana tidak, menatap mereka dengan matanya yang tajam saja sudah membuat bergidik, apalagi kalau dipelototi lama-lama.

" _Aniki_ ... _why is she crying?_ "

Para ibu cukup terperangah, bocah itu begitu mahir berbahasa asing. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Para ibu mungkin senang melihat kepintaran Sasuke, yang jelas, kemampuan komunikasi adiknya di Jepang itu nilainya nol besar.

Adiknya tidak begitu fasih bahasa Jepang, mereka tinggal di Australia untuk beberapa waktu karena pekerjaan orangtua mereka. Sasuke belum mahir berkomunikasi, sehingga adiknya yang baru sebulan berada di Jepang memilih berkomunikasi dengan tatapan mata. Dipikirnya semua orang bisa sekuat batin Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke dan Itachi, yang entah mengapa selalu bisa memahami arti tatapan mata anak bungsunya itu.

"Tolong maafkan adikku ya, _Baa-san_ ," ujar Itachi, menunduk dalam-dalam pada Hikari.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, anakku baik-baik saja. Hinata, ayolah, dia hanya ingin berteman." Hikari membujuk anaknya, pundak Hinata diusap lembut, bocah perempuan itu mencoba melirik.

Sasuke, bocah dengan pakaian serba gelap itu, hanya kembali menatap polos ke arahnya. Pelan-pelan, Hinata melepaskan diri dari ibunya, kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya tanpa banyak bicara.

" _What's your name_?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata, jelas membuat kening Hinata berkedut.

Hinata terpekur, hanya sanggup menatap Sasuke dengan kedua matanya yang membulat menggemaskan. Sasuke menggaruk kening, berusaha berpikir.

"Siapa namamu?" Itachi tersenyum, berusaha membantu adiknya. Sasuke tidak senang, ia kembali memelototi abangnya yang sangat suka menginterupsi.

Itachi hanya bisa elus dada. Dasar adik tidak tahu terima kasih.

Besok-besok Itachi tidak akan merasa dosa untuk melempar adiknya ke kolong jembatan terdekat.

Hinata menggumam dengan suaranya yang lembut, nyaris tidak terdnegar, "H-Hyuuga H—"

"ASYIK, PINATA!"

"—inata, _desu._ "

Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar begitu jelas. Teriakan Rock Lee membuatnya salah dengar. Dasar bocah kampret, minta di- _sleding_ rupanya, mengganggu acara ramah tamah Sasuke-Hinata saja.

Sasuke menelengkan kepala, lantas mengulang nama yang baru saja didengarnya, "Hyuuga Pinata?"

Hinata _cengo._ Aduhai, kenapa namanya bisa tertukar begitu? Ia menatap tidak percaya. Itachi sendiri malah salah fokus menatap anak-anak yang mulai berkumpul ke tengah kebun.

"B-bukan!" Hinata berusaha membenarkan, tetapi atensi Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh pada hal lain.

" _Pinata_?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah benda berbentuk bola yang dihiasi kertas corak warna-warni, berukuran agak besar dan digantung di pohon yang ada di tengah kebun.

Hinata terperangah, baru kali ini melihat benda yang disebutkan Sasuke barusan, malah dengan bodohnya mengulang kata yang sama, " _Pinata_ ..."

Jelas Sasuke salah paham. Oh, namanya Pinata.

Satu, sudah terjadi kesalahan besar di sini. Dan sulit untuk memperbaikinya di kemudian hari.

" _Hi, Pinata!_ " ujar Sasuke santai, dan wajah Hinata berubah pucat.

Namanya HINATA!

 **::::...:::**

"Mengapa tidak kau isi saja pertanyaan nomor dua itu dengan namaku?"

Suara itu terdengar tepat di samping wajah Hinata. Membuat aliran darah bertambah banyak di kedua pipinya. Hinata berjengit. Uchiha Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Hinata dengan gaya sok iya. Oh, lengkap sudah, survei ambigu ditambah Uchiha Sasuke bukan kombinasi yang benar. Hinata terancam. Aibnya bisa dibongkar kapan saja tanpa seizinnya. Salahkan Sasuke yang sudah mewarnai hari-hari kelamnya sejak sekolah dasar (Hinata sangat bersyukur mereka tidak satu taman kanak-kanak).

"T-tidak akan," balas Hinata cepat, Sasuke membalasnya dnegan dengusan.

"Aku masih ingat dengan jelas—"

Hinata melotot, "Oh, d-diamlah!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Hinata geram, ia meremas kertas survei tanpa belas kasihan. Ia menahan diri agar tidak memekik kesal. Hinata menarik napas dan mengembuskannya, ia lakukan ini beberapa kali. Berusaha menstabilkan kewarasannya. Sasuke menarik sebuah bangku, duduk tepat di depan Hinata dan seenaknya menempelkan wajah—sok ganteng—nya ke permukaan meja gadis itu.

Hinata berang, ingin buru-buru menyemprotkan cairan pestisida ke wajah Sasuke agar hama setengah setan itu cepat-cepat menjauh darinya.

Hama.

Ya, Hinata menganggap ciuman pertamanya itu tidak lebih dari seekor hama.

"Hei, Hinata, kau masih belum mau mengisi survei itu? Berikan kepadaku, aku jelas tahu apa jawabannya."

Hinata memijit kening.

Oh, Tuhan, lelucon macam apa ini?

Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang akan Hinata mintai bantuan untuk mengisi survei super _nyeleneh_ ini.

Hinata merasa pening seketika.

 **:::...:::**

Saat para bocah asyik memerhatikan si bocah ulang tahun yang berusaha memukuli _pinata_ dengan mata tertutup, Hinata cemberut dan memilih berdiri di pojokan. Ia tidak senang dengan kesalahan Sasuke yang keliru memanggil namanya, tetapi ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan rasa antusiasnya terhadap bola berbungkus kertas warna yang jelas mengandung kemeriahan.

Sasuke sendiri berdiri agak dekat dengan _pinata_ , kelihatannya menunggu sesuatu. Hinata tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang ada dalam bundaran menarik itu. Bocah itu masih belum mau memanggil namanya dengan benar, sehingga Hinata sempat memasang wajah jemu (memajukan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya). Sialnya, Sasuke menertawainya. Dikatai mirip badut, Hinata bersumpah akan melapor pada Neji—sepupunya yang luar biasa galak.

"Kiri!"

"Eh, kanan! Sedikit lagi!"

Anak-anak begitu semangat mengarahkan Lee dan arah ayunan tongkatnya. Kanan, kiri, terkadang ia harus maju dan mundur. Ini sungguh menarik, Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Hinata menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tongkat pemukul yang diayun-ayunkan Lee, nyaris mengenai _pinata_ yang tergantung apik _,_ sesekali ia benar-benar menghantam telak benda itu. Terbentuk retakan kecil di pertengahannya kala Lee memukulnya untuk ketiga kali. Hinata mulai riuh rendah dalam hati, puncak rasa penasarannya terbayarkan sudah.

"Wow!" ujar Hinata, nada terpukau terdengar jelas. Ia menepukkan tangannya, rasanya ikut senang melihat adegan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Bundaran itu pecah, menghamburkan isinya ke bawah. Hinata terpingkal-pingkal, anak-anak yang berdiri di dekat _pinata_ terkena hamburan pita dan potongan kertas warna-warni. Tak hanya itu, permen-permen dan cokelat berjatuhan ke bawah, dan anak-anak mulai berebutan mengutipnya. Lee tertawa bangga, keras tawanya, membiarkan teman-temannya mengutip permen dan saling berbagi. Ia bersikap layaknya raja dan teman-temannya adalah rakyatnya, imajinasi bocah. Kelewat tinggi memang.

Hinata menangkap sosok Sasuke yang ikut berjongkok, mengutip beberapa jenis gula-gula. Dengan derap kecil, ia hampiri Hinata dengan permen di tangan. Sasuke kebingungan harus menawarkannya dengan cara apa, ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan agar Hinata dapat mengambil beberapa. Bukti pertemanan, begitu pikir Sasuke.

Hinata, di sisi lain, masih merasa tersinggung dengan panggilan namanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, lantas buang muka, berlagak tak acuh. Sasuke menaikkan alis, kelihatannya Hinata tidak paham maksud gesturnya.

Sasuke menyimpan beberapa permen di dalam sakunya, lantas menyobek bungkus sebuah permen. Permen itu berwarna kuning, berkilau dengan serbuk gula menghiasi permukaannya yang berbentuk bulat.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Hinata menatap bingung, tidak paham kenapa Sasuke mendekatinya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan, Sasuke tidak membalas dan malah semakin menutup jarak.

Hinata hendak memekik, kala Sasuke menjejalkan permen tadi ke dalam mulutnya. Hinata terdiam, dan mengulum permen itu. Rasanya sedikit asam dengan manisnya madu. Hinata melupakan rasa kesalnya dan tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

" _O-oishii desu! A-arigatou."_ Ucap Hinata dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis, lantas kembali mendekati Hinata dan menangkup wajahnya degan kedua tangan.

Oh, tidak! Uchiha Itachi bergerak _slow motion_ di belakang sana, hendak berlari cepat dan menarik tubuh adiknya sesegera mungkin.

"OI, SASUKE, JANGAN LA—!"

Namun ... ia gagal.

Hinata gagal berkedip, terlanjur terbelalak melihat wajah Sasuke tepat berada di depannya.

 _Chuu~_

Itachi mati kata, tubuhnya membeku. Hikari syok.

Bibir mungil Hinata ditabrak bibir si Uchiha bungsu. Cepat sekali kejadiannya. Hanya sepersekian detik. Namun, hal itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata kecil seolah disengat petir.

" _Now we're friend!_ " seru Sasuke dengan ceria. Tidak untuk Hinata yang mematung bagai batu.

 _Culture shock_. Jelas.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi menarik adiknya jauh-jauh, sedangkan Hikari mendapati anaknya masih terpekur.

Beribu maaf disampaikan Itachi sampai mulutnya nyaris berbusa. Beralasan bahwa ciuman itu hanya sapaan. Tapi lokasi menciumnya membuat heboh sekeluarga Hyuuga. Beruntung anak-anak lain tidak memerhatikan mereka kala hal itu terjadi, aman.

Sayangnya, Hyuuga Neji langsung _on the way_ menuju TKP kala mendengar adik sepupunya kena 'bencana'. Hyuuga Hiashi tidak diberitahu kabar apa-apa, takutnya bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah di sini. _Yeah_ , Sasuke siap diadili di tempat.

Hm, niatnya cuma ciuman sapaan, tapi ... ya, begitulah.

Uchiha Sasuke, umur lima tahun, berakhir jadi bulan-bulanan Hyuuga Neji yang seribu kali lebih menyeramkan dari emak-emak galak yang tengah berebut diskonan (lebih tepatnya sih Itachi yang diomeli sampai setengah mampus, Sasuke anteng menunggui abangnya selesai dimarahi).

Beberapa tahun ke depan, Hinata baru menyadari, kalau ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri Uchiha Sasuke.

Ciuman pertama berasa lemon madu.

 **::...::**

"Mau permen?" tanya Sasuke, masih memerhatikan Hinata yang sedang menyalin catatan dari papan tulis ke bukunya.

Hinata menggeleng keras, tangannya belum berhenti bekerja.

"Telingamu memerah." Sasuke berusaha menggoda Hinata yang masih mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi.

"T-telingaku tidak memerah, berhenti m-menggangguku."

Ujung pensil mekanik Hinata patah, menunjukkan bahwa ia gugup sekali. Sasuke terus-menerus menggodanya perkara permen lemon madu. Wajah Hinata memerah sekarang. Pipinya digembungkan karena kesal. Diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai, senang saja mengusili Hinata yang reaksinya begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Oi, Hinata."

"Ap—" Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ketika sebutir permen berwarna oranye dijejalkan ke rongga mulutnya.

Oh, _de javu._

"A-asam!" pekik Hinata keras.

Sasuke mendengus, terdengar tawa kecil darinya ketika melihat Hinata memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan rasa asam yang meledak-ledak dalam mulutnya. Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya, mendekati Hinata yang masih berusaha menetralkan rasa asam.

Hinata berjengit ketika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya sebentar dan itu terasa ... lembut.

"Eh—apa ... yang kau lakukan," Hinata terpekur. Matanya menyorot Sasuke penuh curiga.

Wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Terlihat sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum nakal.

"Coba tebak." Sasuke beranjak, mengambil ranselnya dan keluar dari ruang kelas yang sudah sepi sejak setengah jam lalu.

Hinata bengong. Nyawanya terasa hilang separuh.

Ia tidak mungkin salah. Dasar Sasuke sialan.

"Oh, iya, jangan lupa cek kertas surveimu."

Sasuke melangkah pergi. Pintu kelas kembali digeser. Hinata tinggal seorang diri dalam kelas, termenung.

Hinata membungkukkan tubuh, mengobrak-abrik laci. Kertas lusuh ia keluarkan, lantas dihamparkan pelan-pelan.

 _ *** Apa kamu sudah pernah mengalami ciuman pertama?**_

 **Sudah pernah, jangan bohong ya Hinata, aku melihat bekas tulisanmu yang menulis tidak. Tapi sudah kuhapus, tenang saja.**

Heh, sialan. Ini bukan tulisan Hinata. Sumpah, demi Jiraiya-sensei dan koleksi buku dewasanya, ini bukan tulisan Hinata. Siapa yang berani-beraninya—

 _ *** Siapa ciuman pertamamu?**_

 _ **Yang Mulia Uchiha Sasuke**_

Sempak kuda! Y-yang mulia katanya?! Dia pikir dia itu siapa?! GRRR!

Hinata mulai geram.

 *** Ciuman pertamammu itu, rasanya seperti apa?**

 **Rasa permen lemon madu, benar kan, Hinata? FYI, Hinata baru saja merasakannya kembali,** _ **teehee~**_

Hancur sudah. Hinata meremas kembali kertas itu. Wajahnya memerah, nyaris meledakkan seisi sekolah seolah tabung gas yang bocor disulut api.

Hinata memekik keras, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Jelas saja, usaha Uchiha Sasuke untuk meluluhkan Hyuuga Hinata belum selesai. Sasuke melangkah santai melewati gerbang utama, ia melirik saku _gakuran-_ nya, ah, masih banyak permen lemon yang bisa ia gunakan untuk hari esok.

 **THE END**

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)

Salam,

Ether


End file.
